Harry Potter meet Ben Paul
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: Sent to Savannah by Luna on the search for her creatures Harry becomes trapped there unable to get back to the UK as all portkeys were shut down and don't work. What was her real reason for sending him there?


**Summary : Harry travels to America to study Luna's invisible and odd creatures but in doing so gets trapped in the city of Savannah when the dead begin to rise. Harry was taking a trip for supplies whilst under a notice-me-not spell and sees Ben get impaled by the railing and decides to help his fellow teenager.**

Chapter 1

Harry was creeping behind and dodging any walkers in his path on his way to try and scavenge more food he heard a distinct shout and a loud THUD that indicated something-or someone falling off one of the many high buildings in Savannah. Harry had thought about travelling by rooftop himself but his short stature made such a thing nearly impossible without injury. He walked in the alley between two buildings and watched a man in a fishing cap run by him, leading the walkers away from whoever was injured.

As he got closer he saw the body of someone with a large rod of metal sticking out of his side-just missing his kidney but not an injury that could kill the person. Now next to the body he could see it was someone of a similar age to himself wearing a jacket woth letters on it, a jacket that was at once blue at one point Harry suspected. Blood was pooling around the teen and said person was whimpering quietly, not even struggling around the pole.

Uncloaking himself, Harry was revealed just as the teen finally fell unconscious from the pain he was in. Harry was trying to figure out what to do with him, if he tried to pry the teen off he would awaken and scream-attracting unwanted attention. He could attempt to apparate with the metal still inside the teen but that would be dangerous in case he spliced. The guy was paling fast and Harry knew he didn't have long to make his decision of what to do with him before he would die of blood loss and turn.

He picked the guy up under the arms and apparated back to his safehouse in the outskirts of Savannah. The guy was awake now, unaware of his surroundings and only aware of the pain in his side due to the metal in it. Harry levitated the man over onto the dining room table and dived into his moleskin pouch for some essance of Dittany that he still kept on him out of habit. Dittany in hand he opened the starngers jacket and hiked up his shirt showing the exposed wound in all its bloody glory. He moved to beside the guys head and introduced himself now he was awake-even if he was not fully aware "My name is Harry Potter and i found you in an alley and brought you back to my safehouse on the outskirts of the city. This will hurt-of course it will i'm pulling a long piece of metal out of you. Anyway i need you to stay calm whilst i take it out. I will do it all in one movement much like how it is easier to take off a plaster faster to get it over with, understood?" The other teen gave a partial nod in response but didn't speak, his mouth too dry to say anything currently he could only whimper and moan from the pain he was in.

Walking around the table to the guy's right side he gripped the metal pole tightly and silently counted down in his head and on 3 he pulled upwards abruptly and as hard as he could and the entire pole was out. The issue now was the fact the wound was bleeding at an accelerated rate, Harry reached for the Dittany but instead of grabbing it he knocked it off the side and onto the floor and he could only watch as it poured away. He grabbed the virtually empty bottle and saw there was a dribble of the mixture left on the rim of the pot, seeing this he smeared the lip of the pot around the wound closing it but it would need to be unmoved if he wanted it to not re-open. The wound now closed he wrapped it in bandages to make sure it would not re-open with a simple movement, he pulled the shirt down and did the jacket up before walking to the guy once more.

"W-why did you help me? I-i was so ready to die, i-it was payback for causing the deaths of K-kenny's family and Doug. Thank y-you a-a-all the same though. I'm Ben." the teen introduces shakily, nerves getting the better of him especially after the shock of almost dying. Harry smiled at Ben's nervousness and introduced himself oncemore "I'm Harry Potter-yes i am also English, and i saved your life because the world is a shit-tip already and not all humans are bad people. You certainly aren't." Harry reasoned but that only seemed to make the other teen more nervous. "I..i am not a good person i got 3 people in our camp killed because i was too afraid of bandits" he said in a whisper, angry with himself.

Harry just looked at Ben with a blank look before stating "fear is a natural thing, it is often what keeps us alive alive in situations where we are in danger. Everyone acts differently when in fear but they all just want to live. Like you and me do" he reasoned calming Ben down who was almost in tears. Ben sniffled a little but nodded in agreement "I never meant for anything to happen! They promised not to hurt anyone if i gave them the medicine they wanted-but Lily was getting angry about it going missing so i stopped, then we were attacked by them." Ben curled his hands into shaking fists, slowly unfurling them as he took a deep breathe in an attempt to calm himself down. "Exactly my point Ben your heart was in the right place with what you did even if it didn't end well, you didn't want them to hurt your group so you did what you thought you had to do to keep them safe. The sooner you understand and accept that the sooner you can move on." Harry said with a wisdom in his words Ben had heard from those with experience of what they talk about, he begins to wonder what Harry had done in the past.

Smiling Ben rubbed the back of his neck, embarased of how he had been acting in front of Harry and nodded in agreement. He then heard his stomach growl loudly, enciting a snort of laughter from Harry and causing Ben to go an even brighter red. "Well i am happy to see you have an appetite despite everything that has happened and i would rather you be red in the face than as pale as you were!" he teased the other teen as he went over to his pack and brought out some crisps and some crackers and set them on the kitchen counter for them to share. As they were muching away Ben gave a quick "thank you" in between bites and quickly finished eating before going to lie on the sofa and dozing off into a deep sleep to recover from the traumatic few days he had. Now that Ben was asleep Harry pulled out one of the two-way mirrors that Sirius had given him before he died and spoke the command to connect it to Luna, who appeared instantly having been waiting for his call. "Hello Harry, did you find the nargles and the snorlacks? I was worried they might have been hurt by those horrible monsters that are everywhere, Neville has kept me safe, we are at his mansion at the moment, there are lots of creatures outside the wards." she informed in her dreamlike voice-seemingly unaffected by the chaos happening in the world. "Luna, did you send me here on purpose? Did you have something you wanted me to do here? Considering i was well timed to be here to save a random person from death, when i could have been in London with you lot. With my family." Harry accused her, annoyed she had taken advantage of him. "Harry i wanted you to be happy, that is why i sent you away, you were not happy here i know and it would have only been worse if you had stayed. You won't understand yet but it is for you own good you are there not here, you know who has been trying to forge a marriage contract between you and Ginny." was her defence in a weird monotone voice which was unusual for Luna and highly unnerving so Harry gave up arguing with his serious-for-a-change friend. "Are you sure Luna? Will this work out?" Harry was confident with his friends seer abilities but he didn't like not being with his friends in a place he doesn't know,not at all. "Harry, i know you have doubts but believe me, you will thank me after all of this is over ok? I promise if it does not go as it should you are free to do what you want to me as revenge" she joked back in her dreamlike state. "I will take you up on that Luna, now i better go before my new friend wakes up, see you soon" he waved goodbye the mirror spell stopping as he did so.

Harry put the mirror back where he had hidden it and curled up on the loveseat that was opposite where Ben was sleeping and dropped off into sleep wondering what tomorrow could bring.

 **AN: do i continue this? it was a weird plot bunny i had to write**


End file.
